Snape's Priceless Heirloom
by Shiva'sGirl
Summary: First fic! It's Harry's first summer with Snape in Snape Manor after being adopted by him and he breaks an heirloom of Snape's. What will Severus do? Post OOTP, AU.


DISCLAIMER: It ain't mine. If it was, do you really suppose I would be writing fanfiction? Yeah I thought so.

A/N: This is my first fic, due to the prompting and prodding of my friend "Mord-Sith Rahl". Who is also an excellent writer…check out her stuff! This fic is based on a challenge from her because she thinks that I should start writing fanfiction not just reading it. Thanks chickie-babe, this is for you. AND on with the story, cause you're all sick of me now

---------------------------------------

Snape's Priceless Heirloom

---------------------------------------

Harry slowly and calmly walked around Snape Manor, which would now be considered his home due to the adoption that took place after Sirius's accident. After Sirius's death Harry had simply fallen apart, stopped speaking to everybody, stopped participating in anything, even Quidditch, much to the dismay of Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor team. He simply refused to be the Harry everyone knew and loved after his godfather's death.

Until Severus, as he was now allowed to call him, came along and helped in his time of need. It was Severus who had sat with Harry every night before he was due back in the common rooms and listened to his tales of his godfather which Severus has patiently endured. It was Severus who had let Harry sleep in his chambers when he was to distraught to go back to the common rooms and had held him and whispered calming nonsense that now, when Harry looked back to, made no sense whatsoever.

Sure, the snarkiness had remained; he was Snape after all, the man wasn't God. But it was Severus that had been there when the others could not even begin to try and to Harry that meant quite a bit.

And no matter how odd the pair were and no matter how they had first despised each other, they had slowly become fond of each other. When Harry had gotten better and was able to let go of his firm hold in Severus's life, Severus had found that he did not want the boy to leave. Severus Snape, once so formidable now desperately loved a fifteen year old boy like one would his own son.

Surprisingly to Harry, but not to others, Severus had given Harry the best Christmas gift that the boy had ever received; adoption papers. Severus had asked Harry if would okay if he adopted him making Harry legally his, Severus Snape's, son. Harry's reaction was not as Snape had ever dreamed, but in hindsight he should have prepared himself, really. Harry had flung himself at Severus clinging to his robes and repeatedly saying muffled thank you's.

After the adoption had been finalized, Harry had continued to stay in Gryffindor Tower as per McGonagall's orders, but it was agreed by the two of them that they would spend nights after school together and weekends. The agreement suited all involved and made Harry a very happy child. For once in his life.

It would be his first summer here out of what Harry hoped to be many. And man, did Harry hope to have many here. His first stable home with a suitable guardian that would let him eat everyday and three full meals at that! With no more psychotic chores that the Dursley's had made him do. Better yet, no more Dursley's ever! And for that Harry would be forever grateful to Severus, his father…wow how weird was that? His father. Maybe that would stay in his head for a while, took a bit of getting used to.

Suddenly, Harry decided that he didn't _do_ slowly and calmly and began to madly dash around the house like the idiotic fifteen year old he really was. And as many would have predicted, there was a loud thump and then a crash with the unmistakable sounds of glass and crystal forcefully hitting the floor and smashing into itty bitty little pieces.

Harry stared at the mess that used to be a priceless heirloom and thought, "Well, that's it, I'm dead." He knew in his mind that it would take Severus about 45 seconds from wherever he was in this giant household (that Harry was inclined to call a mansion) to get to him.

Sure enough roughly 45 seconds, Harry could hear the almost silent, familiar footsteps of his father coming at an alarmingly fast pace toward him.

As Snape silently took in the scene before him, Harry began to tremble. He knew that Severus would never hurt him, but for some reason he looked awfully like Uncle Vernon when Harry had supposedly done something wrong. The Gryffindor closed his eyes tightly, something Severus noted quickly. Severus knew enough about Harry to realize what was happening, and took charge of the situation to diminish the fear in Harry by talking his son.

"Are you hurt?" The soft soothing voice of the Potions Master floated across the room to Harry, whose eyes had flown open when he realized he would not be yelled at.

"N...n…no, but oh, I'm so sorry! It was an accident. I was so stu -".

His sentence was cut off sharply with the Slytherin saying, "Well, it doesn't matter then, does it? But I do hope that you will cease blundering around our household and further breaking things. I fear for your safety."

"But what of your things?" Harry stressed although feeling warmed by Severus's feelings for him.

Severus dismissed the question, "These things are easily bought Harry. Of course I can fix them if I so chose to but if something happened to you then…well let's not talk about that."

"Are you angry at me? Because you can show it, you know."

"No, I am not angry at you. Not over something like this. Personally, I never liked the thing. I always thought it clashed horribly with my outfits anyway," Severus said with a huge smirk on his face.

Harry had flung himself at Severus and held him in a vice like grip and said, "I won't do something like this again."

With that Severus ruffled Harry's hair and fondly said "Dunderhead."

"Thank you for everything…Dad."

Severus tightened his grip on Harry and there they stood, father and son, in each others arms, while Severus whispered, "You are most welcome, son."


End file.
